


Сделка

by Yozhik



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Сделка

\- Отличная идея, - мрачно сказал Дин Винчестер.  
\- А по-моему, хорошая, - возразил Сэм.  
\- Много ты понимаешь в хороших идеях.  
\- И в ту историю на Финдаре тоже я ввязался, ага…  
\- А это не считается, - Дин возмущённо фыркнул и прислонился к стенке, изображая обиженную статую.  
\- Перевожу: он согласен и уже начал обдумывать детали, - улыбнулся Сэм.  
Мон Мотма вздохнула – с кем только не приходилось иметь дело, эти хоть смешные.  
\- Как всегда, - через пару минут заговорил Дин. – Ты тихо-мирно плюхаешь куда надо, я устраиваю песни и пляски.  
\- Почему мне всегда самое скучное?  
\- Потому что я старше. И симпатичнее, - хотя вот с этим Мон бы поспорила. Старший, может, был и красивее, в общепринятом смысле, но симпатичнее безусловно был младшенький, лохматый, забавный и на вид неуклюжий.  
\- Ладно, молодые люди, действуйте, - кивнула она. – Что-то ещё нужно?  
\- Поцелуй на удачу? – подмигнул Дин.  
Сэм оказался ближе, и поэтому, а может и не только, поцелуй – в щёку, правда, хотела было в лоб, но и так-то ему пришлось наклоняться – достался ему.  
\- Ну вот почему ты? – притворно расстроился Дин.  
\- Потому что я младше, - Сэм улыбнулся. – И выше.  
Мотма не удержалась и абсолютно несолидно расхохоталась.


End file.
